supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9)
This article is about the repeat at the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. To see the Pocono tournament, see Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson. A repeat tournament of Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson aired on September 9, 2018. It is the thirteenth 2018 tournament overall of the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season. Metagross is the defending champion. Players ;Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II Emmitt Smith - NFL legend and Hall of Fame running back; playing for Pat & Emmitt Smith Charities *Pat Smith - wife *Marsha Hill - sister *Jasmin Lawrence - daughter *Rheagen Smith - daughter VERSUS Todd Gurley II - Los Angeles Rams All-Pro running back; playing for Tarboro Community Outreach, Inc. *Todd Gurley - father *Devin Simmons - sister *Shannon Simmons - brother *Jameon Willis - cousin ;Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson Craig Robinson - comedian and actor ("The Office"); playing for St. Leonard's Ministries *Jack Robinson - father *Flora Robinson - mother *Jacqui Warren - sister *Chris Rob - brother VERSUS Casey Wilson - actress known for "Saturday Night Live"; playing for ACT for Alexandria: The Kathy Wilson Foundation Fund *Shira Lauren Weiss - sister-in-law *Fletcher Wilson - brother *Marjorie Jane Kline - step-mother *Paul Orear Wilson - father Withdrawals Due to IndyCar's special seeding system, all educational teachers or students who were on the original entry list, and attend Sir John A. MacDonald Secondary School; elected to withdraw from this and the September 16 episode. * Donald Bennie → replaced by Devon Ford * Rene Binder → replaced by Santino Ferrucci * Maneesh Gupta → replaced by Izak Ford * Mario Lopez → replaced by Seth Mohr * Cameron Marshall → replaced by JR Hildebrand * Glenn McQuestion → replaced by Carlos Muñoz * Raffaele Michelli → replaced by Arnon Saisangchan * Cameron Prosic → replaced by Antoine Pinto * Emmitt Smith (retirement) → replaced by Taku Hiraoka * Dylan Taylor → replaced by Alfonso Celis Jr. * Robert Wickens (Pocono crash injuries) → replaced by Bhurit Bhirombhakdi Seeds The seeds for the last three tournaments were announced on August 15, 2018, after IndyCar watched Pramote Pathan's I Can See Your Voice Thailand appearance. Pathan had faced Scott Dixon in the third round of The Kardashians vs. The West Family. It was later revealed that Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series guys will be on the show next episode, as Jirayu La-ongmanee appeared to be the guest artist, as part of his streak of semifinals in Celebrity Family Feud in 2018. Due to Jirayu La-ongmanee on I Can See Your Voice Thailand, IndyCar ran a special seeding system that is in use for this episode as well as the September 16 episode. It will return to the internal selection used in The Kardashians vs. The West Family for the September 23 episode. It is because the September 16 episode will be held at Sonoma for the first two rounds. Because of the announcement, notable names that failed to qualify for the seedings were Vaporeon, Scolipede, Marko Manieri, Maneesh Gupta, Allen Ford, Haxorus, Tyranitar and Decidueye, who had made The Mask Project A Champ vs. Champ. As the announcement came, Abomasnow used the formula for the last episode: the 20 full-time captains (expect the withdrawn Mario Lopez) plus the top 12 in points entering the 2018 Pocono 500, as standings before Pocono were at the announcement at that time. These 12 would have qualified higher in the seedings, had standings been the story for the 2018 Feud season. It will be the last IndyCar in Sonoma Raceway until further notice, as the WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca will replace it starting in the 2019 IndyCar Series as the season finale. It is the same formula as in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). After Robert Wickens suffered crash injuries in Pocono, everyone seeded lower than Wickens at the announcement moved up one position, and allowed Ed Jones to be seeded. Volcarona Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno Graham Rahal James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Pidgeot Chespin Jonathan Bald Larvesta Nidoking Aurorus Alexander Rossi Dragonite Wario Beedrill Gilles Marini Venusaur Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Marco Andretti Takuma Sato Ed Jones Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Volcarona | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Qualifying Because IndyCar ran a special seeding system, qualifying will be used. Seeds # Krirkphol Mayanasavich # Galvantula # Apiwat Eurthavonsuk # Lance Bass # Kommo-o # Hines Ward # Jason Young # Escavalier # Cubchoo # Donald Driver # Scizor # Issara Kitnitchi # Henry Horkenzipper # Surachai Wongbuakao # Damian Dermite # Suveera Boonrod # Chinawut Indracusin # Billy Monger # Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee # Genesect # Pramote Pathan # Charizard # Prakarn Raiva # Eugene H. Krabs # Jirakorn Sompithak # Leafeon # Antonio Sabàto, Jr. # Azumarill # Atom Chanagun # Mamoswine # Gallade # Pisanu Nimsakul Qualifiers # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # First qualifier Krirkphol Mayanasavich | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Ryan Duchak | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= James Jakes | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= WC | RD1-team4= Mark Cuban | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= John Rasmussen Jr. | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Donkey Kong | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Flareon | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 32 | RD1-team8= Pisanu Nimsakul | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Dunham | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Wen | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Rhea | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Diggs | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Second qualifier Galvantula | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Timothy Westaway | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Mikhail Aleshin | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Tepig | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Alolan Muk | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Diddy Kong | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Drowzee | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=17 | RD1-team8= Chinawut Indracusin | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Rhea | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Diggs | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Third qualifier Apiwat Eurthavonsuk | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Maithai Huajaislip | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= JR Celski | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Gustavo Yacaman | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Stoutland | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Heatran | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Peerapat Thanewong | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=23 | RD1-team8= Prakarn Raiva | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Dunham | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Wen | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Rhea | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Diggs | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Fourth qualifier Lance Bass | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Smith Arrayasagul | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Rubens Barrichello | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=WC | RD1-team4= Mark Dacascos | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Espeon | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Lunala | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= WC | RD1-team7= Chris Soules | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=21 | RD1-team8= Pramote Pathan | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Rhea | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Diggs | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Fifth qualifier Kommo-o | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Whirlipede | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Liu Rui | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Sala Khunwuth | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Gyarados | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= William Levy | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= WC | RD1-team7= Colton Herta | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=26 | RD1-team8= Leafeon | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Dunham | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Wen | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Dunham | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Wen | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Diggs | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Rhea | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Sixth qualifier Hines Ward | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= Frankie Muniz | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Ronnadet Wongsaroj | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Ice Saranyu | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Nyle DiMarco | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= WC | RD1-team6= Vanilla Ice | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Blacephalon | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=18 | RD1-team8= Billy Monger | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Diggs | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Rhea | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Seventh qualifier Arcanine | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Slaking | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Anusorn Maneeted | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Patricio O'Ward | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5=WC | RD1-team5= Ryan Norman | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= WC | RD1-team6= Sage Karam | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Jolteon | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=31 | RD1-team8= Gallade | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= WC | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Dunham | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Wen | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Diggs | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Rhea | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Eighth qualifier Escavalier | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= WC | RD1-team2= Dane Cameron | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Apiwat Pongwat | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Paul Tracy | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5=WC | RD1-team5= Sage Kotsenburg | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Venipede | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= WC | RD1-team7= Jonathan Bennett | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=27 | RD1-team8= Antonio Sabàto, Jr. | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Wen | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Dunham | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Diggs | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Rhea | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Ninth qualifier Cubchoo | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Yulthert Sippapak | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Popetorn Soonthornyanakij | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Viktor Ahn | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5=WC | RD1-team5= Jerry Rice | RD1-score5-1= | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= Alt | RD1-team6= Jirayut Phaloprakarn | RD1-score6-1= | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Sylveon | RD1-score7-1= | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8=30 | RD1-team8= Mamoswine | RD1-score8-1= | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1=Wen | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1=Dunham | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3-1=Dunham | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4-1=Wen | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1-1=Diggs | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2-1=Rhea | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Tenth qualifier Eleventh qualifier Twelfth qualifier Thirteenth qualifier Fourteenth qualifier Fifteenth qualifier Sixteenth qualifier Category:Episodes